


Betrayal

by Waterboi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, OH THE FORCED, forced lemon, no royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterboi/pseuds/Waterboi
Summary: Roy thought he could trust him, but he was betrayed. Can Trinity Raven help?





	1. Betrayed: Chapter 1

Roy Mustang was betrayed. Me, Truth, should probably explain. On a dark night, when I was busy guarding the Gate. I felt a disturbance. So when I went and checked this is what I saw.


	2. Betrayed: Chapter 2

Roy walked to his office to get a file he needed for the Elric brothers. I couldn't help but watch. Fuher Bradly's guard stood behind the door to Mustang's office. When he opened the door, Roy was taken. That's all I can say for now.


End file.
